The Princess and her Lion Spirit
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Her heart ached to touch her ginger haired spirit. Loke-Lucy pairing! Rated T for safety


**The Princess and her Lion Spirit**

**Summary:** Her heart ached to touch her ginger haired spirit. Loke-Lucy pairing!

**Ratings:** Rated T for safety

**Disclaimers:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Inside the abandoned building where Lucy was being held captive by some unknown illegal guild, the pretty blonde Mage groaned as she gained consciousness. She winced instantly when she felt the throbbing pain on her head and her body, Lucy tried to move her arms and her legs but something tight was restraining her from doing so.

The Celestial Mage moaned once again before she slowly open her brown eyes, her round eyes met a dark room; she had realized that she was laying down the dirty floor of the room on her side with her wrists tied painfully behind her back and her feet were also tightly tied with rope.

Lucy felt a stinging pain all over her body especially on her left forearm, an image of a wood that was about to hit her flashed before her brown eyes.

Lucy tried to sit up, panting hard gritting her teeth on process as she felt the pain shooting her slender body, the blonde Mage tried to glance at her left forearm but only to groan in pain again.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The rogue who was holding Lucy harshly push the blonde young lady that caused for the Mage to collided against the cold surface of the wall, Lucy whimpered afterwards. She was trying her best not to cry and glared at the three men encircling her._

_One of them, with muscular built and tattoos all over his arms, smirked maliciously at Lucy, sending shivers down her spine. The beautiful Mage crawled away from the muscular man, who bent down and leaned his ugly face to Lucy._

_"Hey, this lady sure is cute, why not play with her first?" he said not leaving his malicious stares away from Lucy._

_The tallest among the three smirk in response. __"You can do anything to her since we won't need her anymore." he said and turned his back, leaving Lucy with the two lackeys alone._

_"Hear the boss? Let's play first. I promise I will be gentle to you." he said and held out his hand to Lucy, the young lady started to panic as she watched the hand of the man before her slowly approaching __her, in an instant Lucy hastily whisked away the hand before it even touch her then her hand automatically flew towards the face of the muscular man who tried to seize her._

_"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed in between her anger and fear._

_The muscular man glared dangerously at Lucy before he abruptly grabbed Lucy by her golden hair and pulled her closer to him. __"You bitch! That hurt!" he growled as he tried to give Lucy a rude kiss on the lips but the young lady gave him another painful slap through his face. He unconsciously let go of Lucy's hair in shock._

_The young lady took the opportunity to crawl away from him._

_"You mother fucking bitch!" he angrily grabbed her face before slapping her hard in return sending the young lady down the ground._

_Not satisfied with his revenge, he grabbed Lucy's petite face once again and threatened the blonde young lady to cooperate with him or she'll have a painful death._

_Eyes drowned in tears, a blood rolled down from the corner of her lips— she tasted the metallic blood from her wounded lips— Lucy gave the man with a disgusting look. __"I would rather die than to let you touch me! Go to hell!" she angrily yelled back._

_Furious with her attitude, the man threw Lucy towards the wall again. This time Lucy hit her head against the wall after the man pushed her, with quevering body — from both fear and anger— she struggled to push herself up and was about to gave the man with a death glare but only to be surprise at what he was holding._

_Lucy gave the man with mixture of fear and surprise look then her brown constricted eyes travel to what he was gripping._

_A wood._

_Lucy was knew what will happen next as the muscular man maneuvered the wood and swung it harshly to her._

_Using her left forearm as her shield, the wood painfully clashed with her arm, Lucy howled out the pain that exploded on her left arm. She crouched down the ground clutching her injured body part while she wailed out the pain. Lucy was sure that her bone cracked because of the strong impact._

_The other man inside the room smirked at Lucy. The muscular man was about to give Lucy another shot of the wood but they were suddenly interrupted by their comrades._

_"What? I was just having fun now geez!"_

_Their comrade gave a panic look. "S-someone trespassed our hideout, boss wants all of us inside the meeting room."_

_The muscular man grunted and threw the wood on the floor. "Fine, you go and tied that bitch." he said then he handed the rope to the newly arrived man. Lucy who was still crying in pain didn't move to stop the man from entangling her wrists and legs._

_Eventually Lucy was pulled into deep slumber._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The door of the room opened revealing the leader of the illegal guild shortly followed by three of his sidekicks.

The leader seemed distress and concern about something; his eyebrows were knitted together while entering the room. "Take her!" he ordered.

His lackeys automatically moved towards her.

Lucy panicked and quickly tried to come up of a plan on how to escape the place but mentally groan remembering that her Celestial keys were currently not on her possession. And then her mind drifted to her Lion Spirit. Her ever so loyal and most trusted Lion.

Lucy was about to cry once again while her thoughts were filled nothing but her Lion spirit— her heart ached to touch her ginger haired spirit— when the door of room, where Lucy was, was effortlessly torn out from its hinges startling the occupants including the blonde Celestial Mage.

Standing on the doorway was the familiar built of a young man with a spiky ginger hair that resembled a lion's mane wearing formal coat accompanied by a red neck tie and black shiny shoes.

"Loke..." Lucy muttered in relief her body automatically relaxed.

Loke regally step inside the room, his glaring eyes behind the blue sunglasses danced from one man to the next before landing his orbs on his blonde owner. The Lion Spirit's eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucy's body obviously manhandled by someone.

"What took you so long?" Lucy whined childishly. "I seriously thought you're not coming to save me."

Loke softly smile as he walked towards Lucy, "Forgive me, my love, I have a bit of a trouble finding this place since they have someone who can use magic to conceal their hideout." he said. "And of course I will never abandon you Lucy, I love you remember?" he added flirtatiously and wink at Lucy despite their situation and the presence of their enemies.

Lucy felt herself blushing by his confession.

The leader sneered at Loke, "Who the fuck are you, pretty boy?"

Loke planted a finger on his chest, "Me?" he said, "I'm just one hell of Celestial Spirit." he menacingly replied. Loke touched the Magic Ring he was wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal.

With this cue a very powerful storm appeared and struck the three sidekicks; sending the leader's servants flying, they've clashed against the wall and fainted— complete with swirling eyes and swollen head— on the floor leaving the leader of the illegal guild shaking in fear.

Loke smirked evilly, "Oh Regulus, grant me your strength…" he chanted and then his left hand glowed in bright green light. "Regulus Impact!" Loke leaped and jabbed his fist towards the leader, with his fist connected with the leader's face a large lion's roaring face materialized before the strong impact blasted the leader's body away.

She didn't know how long she zoned out but when she felt warm finger tips gracing her face she snapped her alerted brown eyes at Loke before they softened once again.

With a distaste drew all over his handsome face while surveying the wound on her heart-shaped face, Loke wiped away the dry blood staining the corner of Lucy's lips. "How rude of them to hurt you like this." he muttered in anger. His eyes underneath his blue tinted sunglasses glowed in hatred when he saw her swollen forearm the moment he released her wrists and legs.

"I almost thought that you won't be coming after me." Lucy whispered softly.

Loke lifted the corner of his lips, amused; "Really now?"

Lucy nodded.

"You know that I would never abandon you." he answered while slowly closing the gap of their faces; Lucy didn't move her head away. "You know that I shall never leave your side." he added before his lips occupied Lucy's lips. "That is how much I love you." he added with his lips still pressed against hers.

Lucy snaked her arms around Loke's neck when the ginger haired Spirit pulled his handsome face away from her and buried her pretty face against Loke's shoulder.

"Thank you, Loke." she said with her cheeks dusted in color red.

Effortlessly, Loke collected Lucy's petite body inside her arms and lifted the blonde hair Mage's sleeping form from the dirty floor.

"I love you Loke." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

The Lion spirit promptly kissed her lips once again.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Hiieeee…! Sabrina is currently reading Black Butler (?) and then an idea of making Loke acting like Sebastian popped out suddenly thus writing this story :P Sabrina wants Loke to be my butler :D hehe~~ Sabrina is really really close of updating FA (Gawd finally!) :( sorry for updating late, please don't hate her :'(

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to ask question if you guys still have one.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Let's play a game!

**A.) Select the month of your birthday!**

**Jan** - Lives together with  
**Feb** - Best friends with  
**Mar** - Rivals with  
**Apr** - Ultimate enemy of  
**May** - Like a sibling to  
**Jun** - Romantically involved with  
**Jul** - Gets bullied by  
**Aug** - Kissed by  
**Sept** - Fights over food with  
**Oct** - In a band with  
**Nov** - Always hugged by  
**Dec** - Watched fireworks with

**B.) Select the day of your birthday!**

**1** - Natsu  
**2** - Gray  
**3** - Lucy  
**4** - Erza  
**5** - Happy  
**6** - Gajeel  
**7** - Panther Lily  
**8** - Juvia  
**9** - Mira Jane  
**10** - Lisanna  
**11** - Mystogan  
**12** - Levy  
**13** - Cana  
**14 **- Laxus  
**15 **- Wendy  
**16** - Freed  
**17** - Sting  
**18** - Rogue  
**19** - Hibiki  
**20** - Ren  
**21** - Eve  
**22** - Rufus  
**23** - Minerva  
**24** - Yukino  
**25** – Jellal  
**26** - Meredy  
**27** - Ultear  
**28 **- Lyon  
**29 **- Kagura  
**30** - Flare  
**31** - Bacchus

Share your result through review ne! :D Sabrina's result? It's: Sabrina is like a sibling to Eve… haah... okay...? :P


End file.
